


Coldfire

by chimeradragon



Series: Dragon's ColdWave Week 2016 [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Coldwave Week 2016, M/M, Magic, Magic is Real, Magic user Leonard Snart, Magic user Mick Rory, coldwave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeradragon/pseuds/chimeradragon
Summary: Written for the ColdWave Week 2016Day 5: Magic/Monster/Meta => MAGIC**better late than never, right?*****also... I couldn't pick one out of the three... so I did them all***





	

"Damn it!" Len cursed as he watched his Cold gun spin away from him, the lucky shot from one of Savage's goons had knocked it away from him and now he was weaponless.

"Trouble?" Mick's called as he shot another stream of fire. He eyed the charge on the side of his weapon before looking at his partner across the way from him. They couldn't be much more than fifteen feet from each other, but it might as well be fifteen miles for all the access they had to each other.

"My gun's over there," Len replied as he pointed to his gun, safely tucked behind a very low piece of rubble, but in the middle of the kill zone. "I'm not getting it until this fight is done. You?"

"Almost out of charge," Mick replied, giving his partner a rueful smile as he shook his head. "Plan B or C?"

"F," Len called back as he readjusted his goggles despite the fact that he didn't need them if he wasn't using his gun. It was a habit he'd developed pretty quickly after getting used to the Cold Gun, and it helped soothe his nerves a bit.

"Really? 'F' already?" Mick whined a bit, looking irritated with their lack of options.

"You have a better plan with more than half the team out and the other half trapped like we are?" Len asked as he gestured over his shoulder where Sara lay against cover, her shoulder bleeding and her arm cradled against her chest, most likely broken. Jax was crouched low over Stein, a shield they'd nabbed from one of their enemies held in one hand while he tried to wake the other half of Firestorm after they'd been separated with a clever sonic blast. Luckily the weapon that had separated Firestorm had been destroyed by a combination of Heat Gun, Cold Gun, and a lucky shot from Rip. Kendra and Carter were tied up behind enemy lines, both looking worse for the wear and currently unconscious. Rip looked like he was concussed as he took longer for each of his shots than normal.

"Damn it," Mick cursed as his gun ran out of fuel and charge. "Guess not, boss."

Len gave a knowing shake of his head as he pulled his gloves off. "So... you feeling up for it?"

"Not really. Guess we got no other choice?" Mick replied as he strapped his gun back to his thigh and gave it a soothing pat. He'd spend time later figuring out how to get more charge and fuel out of it. Maybe even have a chat with Cisco when they got back to 2016 again.

"Nope. But I might be able to handle this on my own if you want to sit this one out," Len replied with a shrug as he slipped out of his parka and carefully laid it on the ground before laying his gloves on top.

"What's plan 'F'?" Sara called as she looked up in alarm.

Mick laughed and shook his head. "It stands for how FUBAR the situation is."

"You two are nuts," Sara grumbled with a grin. She was excited to see what new trick they were going to bring into play. They'd never disappointed her on that front. And she knew the two criminals would keep the team safe.

"True. Mick?" Len asked as he rolled his shoulders and stood. He closed his eyes for a moment as though centering and bracing himself before he gave a wicked grin.

"Right behind you," Mick replied as he ditched his own gloves and rolled his shoulders, shaking out the stiffness that came from a tense fight behind cover.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Rip offered as he lay against his own bit of cover, eyes watching the two criminals.

Len didn't reply as he made several complicated hand gestures, murmuring low to himself, and a shield of pure white-blue energy erupted behind his left forearm. It was about the size of a buckler, but as Len chanted quietly the shape grew to be as tall as himself.

Mick laughed as he took a deep breath and curled one hand into a loose fist before leaning around the cover he'd been behind and blowing through his hand, fire erupted from his fist. He moved from one side to the other, covering the area with white hot flames before he ran out of breath and took cover again.

"Magic?" Savage called with a grin on his face. "How novel. Tell me, why now?"

"Just thought it would be cool to show off," Len called as he moved into the open kill zone. Bullets pinged off his shield as he murmured again, using his right hand to make another series of complicated hand gestures before he pressed his hand against the shield. The shield suddenly grew long spikes, and then another gesture that shot the spikes out towards their enemies, shattering and knocking people down and over. Some of the spikes managed to take out several enemies.

"Cold puns... now?" Mick sighed with exasperation.

"Why not?" Len asked as he ducked behind his shield as the spikes started to regrow. Their enemies slowly started picking themselves back up. "Join me? We can take them out. You know that, right?"

"I remember. I'm just not lookin' forward to the headache later," Mick replied as he dove to stand next to Len, hunched over slightly out of reflex since he was a little broader than Len and about an inch taller. "Big wave?"

"Nah. I was thinking cold fire," Len replied.

"I like that one," Mick grinned as he turned to see Savage looking worried. "Too bad it won't take out that asshole."

"No ... but it will hurt and that's good enough in my book," Len replied with a malicious grin. He let the shield drop as he linked fingers with Mick and they faced each other. They chanted together briefly before holding out their linked hands towards Savage and his men.

A swirl of red and blue fire burst from the air just before Len and Mick's hands. It filled the area before them nearly twenty feet wide and moved back beyond Savage and his men. The flames melted nearly everything in their path. What was left still standing was frozen solid. Screams sounded as the flames passed over the invading army.

"This is not over!" Savage called from a piece of cover and several of his now dead guards.

"Any time!" Len called back as their flames died out. He swayed on his feet, drained.

"Retreat!" Savage called to his very diminished, remaining forces. Men and women scrambled to follow the shouted order, weapons and fallen comrades left behind without a second thought.

"Oh good," Len said as soon as the last soldier was out of sight and his knees buckled. His eyes rolled back in his head as he slumped against Mick and the slightly older man caught him.

"Len!? Mick?" Sara called as she walked up to them, arm still cradled against her body but worry clear on her face. "Are you two alright?"

"We will be," Mick replied with a wince as a massive headache started up behind his eyes. "He's exhausted himself. We're both gonna need some sleep." He readjusted his grip on Len, pulling the unconscious man close to his chest and cradled him gently.

"Good to see you're both alright," Rip greeted, eyes a little unfocused, and his movements were a bit sluggish. He slurred a bit as he wobbled on his feet, an impressive looking bruise started forming near the former Time Master's left temple. "And might I saw... what an impressive display."

Mick raised an eyebrow at Rip's slurring as he readjusted the weight in his arms to make sure he had a good grip on Len before he turned for the ship. "Thanks Rip. But we knew that long before we ever met you," he gave a grin as he started towards the Waverider. "Can we get out of here now? I'm exhausted."

Rip's eyes went wide as he stared at the arsonist, almost like he was seeing the other for the first time. "Sounds good to me, Mr. Rory," he said after a moment to let his mind catch up.

Mick merely grunted as he kept walking, he could feel Sara next to him. And he could tell she was brimming with questions, but they'd have to wait until his partner was secure and safely tucked into bed. He gave a faint smile as he felt Len rub his head against Mick's chest with a sound of contentment as he managed to crack an eye open.

"What did I miss?" Stein asked as he moved to help carry Len while Jax shook his head, the Cold Gun safely cradled in his hands.

"Hell of a show!" Ray replied as sparks shot from his suit, but there was a huge grin on his face.

END


End file.
